Catching Lucy
by FairyTailLover209
Summary: When Natsu caught Lucy after she was expelled from the infinity clock. They kiss and their destinies are forever changed. Follow our beloved Fairy Tail guild members as the story revolves around a mysterious love and contains a suspenseful and humerus plot. Read as the story enthralls all of your senses and keeps you wanting to continue reading! NatsuxLucy. Lemons? Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reference Episode 150 of Fairy Tail. This is when Lucy is falling from the sky after being expelled from the infinity clock. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does! **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Catching

Natsu's POV: I ran as fast as my feet could carry me as I saw Lucy-my best friend, my partner and most of all the love of my life-falling from the sky. She was quickly approaching the ground but I wasn't going to make it. I quickly pushed off of the ground in an attempt to grab her in mid air I ended up landing facing first into a boulder and shattering the thing, with lucy sitting on my back. I was sort of hoping for the whole 'Catch her in my arms bride style and kiss her and be all romantic-and stuff' but no I caught her by diving into a boulder with my face and having her land on my back. Wow, so romantic! Well, I blew any chance of even trying to be cool.

But when I sit up I see that she's looking at me with a expression of both sadness and happiness mixed into her gaze. I'm about to welcome her back when she promptly leans over and kisses me. Kisses me! At first I was so shocked but after I realised what she was doing I wrapped my arms around her and kissed back.

We were quickly interrupted by a very red Erza who smacked my head and a remark from Gray "Get a room pyro!" Which of course we fought over.

Lucy just blushed and turned away. She then went over to the others and hugged them telling them how much she missed them blah blah blah... All I was focused on was the tingling sensation on my lips and the burning feeling of the blush on my face due to my thinking about the kiss. My first kiss, and it was with Lucy!

After the 'welcome backs' we hopped back onto the giant octopus and made for Fairy Tail. Once we arrived back at the guild I was sent to the infirmary to have my wounds treated. After I was done in the infirmary I thought I might as well visit Lucy's house and give her a proper 'welcome back'. As I left the guild I heard an insult from Gray and promptly started a fight with him, leading to a major all out brawl in the guild that was soon broken up by the master.

I finally arrived at Lucy's house at sun-down due to the master lecturing all of usfor fighting. Ya we kinda broke a ton of stuff. Geez!When I came to her door I attempted to open her door -since I never really knocked anyways- but my attempts were in vain. I considered breaking down her door but then thought better of it, it would just get me into trouble. I then found my way to her window and jumped for it, it took a couple of times but I finally found the latch and opened it suprised it was actually unlocked. I clambered into her room and closed the window quietly. I then proceeded to look for Lucy I checked her kitchen, bedroom, and closet but I thought I'd leave the bathroom for last. I went over to the bathroom and opened it to check if Lucy was there. What I saw I mentally engraved to my memory. Lucy. Wet and Naked. Staring at me. Oh dear.

**A/N: Hey I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on this and it is my first FAIRY TAIL fanfic. I've done 1 tokyo mew mew fanfic but that was a WHILE ag-**

**Natsu: Geez your so annoying! Just hurry up and end this! Im hungry! Oh but thanks for making me kiss lucy!**

**Lucy: Natsu! **

**Gray: Geez keep it in your pants pyro!**

**Natsu You wanna go? Lets go! **

**Happy: Weren't we supposed to end the chapter?**

**Me: Yes! Happy why don't you do it?**

**Natsu, Lucy and Gray:*Stop bickering and look over* No we want to do to it!**

**Happy: Well Aye sir...**

**Me:I am not a sir!**

**Me, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy: Lets get five reviews for the next chapter! Woo hoo! Bye guys we love you! **

**Happy:BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ok bye for real. 5 reviews for me to continue my story. It gets so much better! I promise! Plus if you dont review the fairy tail guild members will be sad and we dont want that! Read and Review Please! Constructive critisism welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling

**A/N: Hey my loyal readers! I have come through once again! I'm uploading this before I reach my goal because I just love you guys to much! Well without further ado Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own Fairy Tail but I wish I did! There would be soooo much more coupling in it!**

**Chapter 2:Falling**

**Lucy's POV:** As I was falling from the infinity clock all I could do was think about my life. I already knew I was going to die because nobody was going to catch me. I was going to die. I then thought of my mother, my father, when I ran away, Michelle or should I say Imitatia, Fairy Tail, my friends, and finally Natsu. When I started to think of Natsu I felt different, I felt a stronger will to live. I promise that if I get out of this I WILL tell Natsu how I feel and make the first move. I then heard a faint voice off in the distance. It was Natsu! I forced my eyes open to see a very hurt and exhausted Natsu running towards me as fast as he could. He fell and rolled on the ground then quickly got up and screamed "LUCY!" he then took off from the ground and caught me. He then proceeded to fall onto his face. Into a boulder and I fell onto his back perfectly unharmed other than my previous injuries. Poor boulder it was broken into almost a billion tiny little pieces! He sat up and I took it as my chance, I abruptly leaned over and kissed him it was only for a few seconds but it said everything I wanted it to: I love you, I have for forever, and I missed you so much because I thought I was going to die!

He had a VERY red face! I mean wow when did he turn into a cherry? Well Erza came over a deep shade of crimson and smacked Natsu upside the head and then came over to me and mumbled "You had your first kiss before me. Good job Lucy..."

Then Gray, the others and THE GIANT OCTOPUS arrived! Well Gray told Natsu and me to "Get a room" So Natsu of course started a fight with him.

Well we all got onto the giant octopus and headed home. To Fairy Tail.

I headed straight home to get a bath and just relax mostly. I undressed from my filthy clothing that was torn in most places. I am going to have to throw that away! Damn, I liked that outfit!

I plucked a fluffy towel from the shelf and ran the water so that it was steaming. I stepped into the water and sunk in so that everything but the upper part of my face was submerged. I was soaking for about 15 minutes when I heard a noise from my bedroom and an "Damn!" I then heard rustling and the opening and closing of several doors.

I had an idea of who it might be so I got out of the tub and simply stood there looking at myself in the mirror. I then heard a creak behind me and spun around to see who I thought it might be; Natsu Dragneel. I then came to the realization that I was naked and wet and uncovered in front of him and he instantly went red faced but didn't look away.

The thing was that I didn't mind; he's walked on me countless times but I almost always throw something at him and tell him hes a pervert.

Then after about a minute he walked towards me took hold of me and kissed me, and when I say kiss; that kiss had everything in it. His feelings towards me and everything we wanted to say to each other. After a few moments we broke apart and then noticed that I was naked. It finally registered and quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on while he was turned around with -what I imagine- a shade of red plastered to his amazingly cute face.

I finally finished and told him it was okay to look and we walked to my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I looked at him and he looked at me and then all of a sudden my world started fading out. I fell to the floor, this was followed by a "Lucy!" coming from Natsu. Then I was swallowed by the darkness.

**A/N:** **Okay people! What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Let's aim for 5 reviews. I REPEAT 5 REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER I WILL STICK TO THIS! Please re-**

**Natsu: Really? Again with the long annoying Authors note?!**

**Happy:Ya! Aye SIR!**

**Lucy: Why did you make me KISS Natsu NAKED! DO you have any idea how embarrassing that was?!**

**Gray:*mumbles*I liked the fact you were naked...nice...**

**Natsu: What was that you strippin' snowflake?!**

**Gray: Nothing.**

**Lucy: I feel like there's going to be a fight...**

**Happy: Well that was the chap-**

**Me:No I wanna do it!**

**Gray, Lucy, Natsu Happy: *Death stare***

**Me: All together?**

**Master Makarov: Well you heard em' Review, Follow/favorite and KEEP READING! You don't want to make an enemy of Fairy Tail you hear?! Me and me brats will knock your ass out!**

**Gray, Lucy, Nastu, Happy and me: BYEEEEEEE!**

**Master:Hey!**

**OK! Bye R&R Follow and Favorite and constructive ****criticism welcome! Now please support this story or you heard the master!**

**-FairyTailLover209 :)**


End file.
